Double Click
by Namine09
Summary: Statuses are reversed between L and Matt to satisfy the urges and needs they each hold for each other.


Click – click – click. _These games…I've played them all at least ten times in the last two months, nothing ever changes except how many times my character dies and how they do it…how sad is that? The only thing that changes in the story is the death…they couldn't make these games any closer to real life._

He took in a long draw from his cigarette as his thumbs continued to press down on the buttons of his handheld game system. The tingly menthol heated the inside of his mouth and his eyes closed behind his tinted goggles. _Let it out or you'll cough._ He parted his lips just enough to allow the smoke to seep out in a thin cloudy strip. He knew that he wasn't supposed to smoke them here, but he couldn't help it…damned tobacco companies had hooked him too young. He was only seventeen now, but three years had been long enough to tether him into the addiction.

_Dammit, that was my last one…shit._ He paused his game and withdrew the useless butt from his mouth and flicked it into a gutter. Game paused, he was able to see just how late in the day it had gotten, and his eyes lifted from the screen and up to his surroundings…it must have been past noon by now. His eyes widened in almost fear _shit I'm late! _He stood up quickly and turned off his system, sliding it down into his pocket as he bolted down the black paved street.

Click – click – click. _These monitors…I've looked at them for the past three days and nothing seems to have changed except the amount of dust on the carpet and furniture…how sad is that? Why did I take this one on? No, there are no mistakes…just misunderstood and misinterpreted opportunities. _

His long thin fingers moved to a fork next to him on his desk, and he held it delicately between the smooth digits before taking some of the cake next to him into its prongs. He lifted it to his mouth and held the sweet pastry between his lips as well as the metal fork, closing his eyes for a moment to indulge himself in the sweet taste and soft texture that mingled and danced over his tongue. _Swallow it or it will just get mushy._ In doing so he opened his eyes and returned to the monitors, eyes halved. He didn't know why sugar helped him think, it just did, and he knew it didn't help him with decreasing the depth and darkness of the bags under his eyes. Twenty eight years old and he still ate like a three year old…though he barely looked a day over nineteen.

_Dammit, that was the last of that piece too…oh well._ The room he was in was dark, the only light came from the wall of monitors in front of him and the laptop on the desk he was sitting behind; feet flat on the chair he was sitting on, chin resting on his knees as he turned his swivel chair so that his back was to the monitors. _Watari…no I don't want to bother him right now._ He moved his feet to the floor and stood up, hunching slightly as he slid his hands into his pockets and started to walk out of the room. _Wait…_he turned back and looked at the time on one of the monitors. A very small smile started to spread on his lips. _He's late._

Matt's feet pounded harder and harder against the pavement until he made it to his destination. He stared up at the building and let out a hard breath; he knew that his destination was actually levels below him…but the amount of security he was going to have to pass through…_dammit._ Actually, from how late he was…the destination had probably already moved by now…great, he was really going to get it now. He went to the doors and started the long security pass that any and everyone had to go through to gain entrance to this building.

_Boys…_L's eyes stayed halved as he moved a cell phone out of his pocket and held the top of it delicately between his thumb and index finger, dialing with his other finger before holding it up to his ear and waiting for the other end to pick up.

_Shit!_ He had just finished and now his phone was ringing…he was actually calling him now…perfect. He picked up the phone and didn't say a word as he awaited the smooth deep tone of the other,

"Level four, room seventeen."

Click.

Sighing, he closed his phone and moved it back to his pocket, sliding it by a plastic card whose programming had no doubt just been changed to permit him access into that very room of which he'd been instructed to go to. This man…there weren't many things that flustered him or made him slightly unnerved, but this man was definitely one of those precious few…at the moment he couldn't even bring the other candidates to the front of his mind.

_Late…very unimpressive. Sadly the roles are always reversed, so there's not much that I can do, though technically I can bend him however I need to…that's not what the agreement was._ His messy black hair continued to dip in a slight swoop in front of his eyes as he walked to the elevator and started the ride up. His eyes stayed halved all the way, unblinking until he stepped out of the elevator. He pulled a plastic card key from his pocket and opened the hotel room. _Well, this place is covering itself as a hotel, I suppose it needs to be used for that exact purpose every once in a while._

He walked into the room and moved to the kitchen area and opened the refrigerator; a slice of cake had already been cut for him and rested on a small glass platter on one of the shelves. _Watari…_ The smallest of smiles spread on his lips…the closest thing to a father that he had ever been granted. He found a fork in one of the drawers of the suite and moved to the living room and sat on the couch, knees up to his chin as he took small bites of his dessert.

After about three minutes, he made it to the hotel room. His fingers moved into his pocket and pulled out the plastic card and he unlocked the door. _He's in there already…I know he is._ He wasn't surprised to see L sitting on the couch, nonchalantly eating his cake. He stepped in, the door closing immediately behind him from the magnetic lock. His feet led him deeper into the room, but he stopped about four feet from where the other was,

"You're late."

His breath caught in his chest,

"I didn't mean to-"

The other cut him off,

"You _do_ understand how busy I am right? The sacrifice I'm making to even do this in the first place, correct?"

He turned his head away from his cake and looked up at the goggled boy just out of his reach. Matt nodded, knowing that there was no true excuse for why he was late.

"Well, you're here…you can proceed…the gates are down now."

No sooner had L finished his sentence did he feel a hard punch across his cheek, sending him reeling to the floor on his back. The table was now overturned, his cake, fork, and plate useless and on the floor, away from him. He looked up at Matt as he stood over him. He knew that he could have blocked that hit…very easily, but then that would be against the code that had already been laid down. He just looked up at him, a mark already forming on his cheek as Matt smirked down at him. This was why he was here…Matt lifted his chin up, still looking down at L like he was nothing important, and his voice was completely different than how it had been before…more powerful and almost fear inducing,

"The shirt, take it off."

L's eyes narrowed down as he glared back up at him. _Is this how he feels every time Mello's hand slaps across his face? It's the same every time…_ No matter, he turned his head away, ignoring him. Matt's eyes widened and he pressed his booted foot down hard on his chest, pressing harder and harder as he leaned down,

"I said 'Take it off'."

Still he did nothing…he wanted to take off his shirt, but he knew that it wouldn't really help at this point, so he stayed motionless. That insubordination earned him a swift kick to the head and he could taste blood in his mouth. He smirked just a little and looked back up at Matt,

"What's wrong? Do you not like it when you don't get your way?"

He ever so lightly arched an eyebrow and again felt a punch across his face as Matt knelt down next to him. The boy smirked down at him and moved his hand to lightly cup L's face, lifting him up just a little. His fingers just barely wove through the messy dark locks that framed his face, and he leaned in so that they were nose to nose, his eyes fierce but his tone gentle,

"I can do it myself if I have to, but it's going to come off."

Still nothing. L didn't even offer him another smirk and he could tell by the look in the other's eyes that it was only making him more…impatient. His other hand moved down L's chest and stomach until his fingers wrapped around the edge of his shirt and slid it up his body, moving it over his head and arms to leave him bare-chested beneath him. His smirk increased as he looked down at him…L, one of the world's most powerful men being subjected to whatever he wanted or pleased at the moment…and there was nothing he could do. Matt knew that good and well: there was nothing that L could do about it, for once _Matt_ was the one in control. That was something that Mello would never offer him…he loved the blonde, but he was demanding as hell. Did he love L? Yes, in his own way, but not romantically…he was just something to toy with, something that he _knew_ he could toy with and have no consequences…why? Because L wanted the same thing…to be controlled, to be helpless and have no way out…their roles were reversed.

Matt's lips moved forward, pressing against L's, not caring that the metallic taste of blood was lingering on his tongue. His eyes closed slowly as his fingers gripped tighter at his hair, and his other hand slid down his neck and chest until he was at his stomach. _How does a man whose diet consists mostly of sweets, keep such a build?_ He knew that he was skilled in a form of martial arts…but that couldn't be the only thing at work here…maybe he was just lucky? Whatever the reason, he didn't care…it just made the whole experience that much more enjoyable.

L didn't know _why_ he enjoyed this so much…after all, he was always left with cuts and bruises, but he needed a form of release, and this boy was the perfect vessel for it. Goosebumps rose on his skin as Matt's fingers glided down his chest, and soon he felt his lips move away to his neck. He closed his eyes tightly and held in a sound of pleasure as the other sucked lightly on his skin. His lips…his tongue…were so warm against his cool skin, and the slight graze of his teeth only peaked him. He lifted his hands up to touch him, but no sooner had his fingertips touched the fabric of his striped shirt, did he feel a harsh bite on his neck,

"Hnn!"

His eyes closed tighter and he bit down on his bottom lip as tears rimmed his eyes. _He must have drawn blood…that hurt too much. _He let his hand start to drop back down, but Matt caught it between his fingers and grasped loosely at it. Soon his hand was moved back down onto his stomach, L's sandwiched between his own stomach and Matt's hand. He slid L's hand down until he was at the waistband of his faded jeans and from the pressure his lips had on his neck, he could feel the increased heart rate. He glided the tip of his tongue up his neck until he was at his ear and he smiled, whispering,

"Unfasten them…"

Instead of objecting, L moved his fingers around the button and zipper of his pants and undid them, all the while, Matt's hand was resting atop his.

"Now slide them off."

His teeth nibbled lightly against L's ear and he breathed heavily, sending waves of warmth to wash over his skin. More goosebumps formed as L obeyed and started to slide off the clothing, leaving only his black cotton boxers. Matt smiled wider and a dark and quiet laugh echoed into L's ear. Just about every muscle in L's body tensed as he heard that…why did he like this so much? Both of them did…there couldn't be a more perfect setup than this. He didn't love Matt, not romantically, but…he couldn't deny his craving for him.

Matt's fingers wrapped around L's hand and slid it under the waistband of his boxers until he was touching the hardening muscle underneath. The messy haired boy quivered slightly, unable to hide his body's natural urges. He smiled wider and moved L's fingers so that they were wrapped around his own hard member,

"Do it."

Heat rose into the pale boy's cheeks as he was instructed to do such a thing. He turned his head away and Matt's hand quickly moved up his body and took his chin in his fingers, turning his head and forcing it back as he lifted his lips away from his ear and stared down at him through his goggles. This close, L was able to see through the tinted plastic, but Matt still removed them from his head and rested them on the cushions of the couch as he stared down at him. That expression…_how could Mello possibly be the dominant one in a relationship with this boy?_ That look alone was enough to make L start to move himself in his fingers.

The other smiled wider and moved his hand down and slowly slid L's boxers down his legs before crossing his arms over his stomach and lifting his striped shirt over his head, discarding it somewhere else in the room. He pushed himself up from the ground and stepped back, sitting down on the couch and hunching over to rest his elbows on his knees, looking down and watching the raven haired man on the floor. His smile soon turned into a smirk and he took delight in seeing the weakness on L's face.

L had to close his eyes to try and control the blush in his cheeks, but already he could feel his hips starting to twitch…he was about to release, but Matt spoke before he could,

"Stop."

No…no he couldn't stop…he was too close…his eyes closed tighter as he continued,

"I told you to stop."

He released a moan of pleasure but forced his fingers to stop. He groaned in almost pain as his body was denied the coursing pleasure that should have been running through his nerves at this moment. He opened his eyes halfway as he heard clothing being moved, and he wasn't surprised to see Matt bare on the couch, still sitting and watching him as if it were a normal everyday thing to behold. Strangely enough, he had put his goggles back on, but the lenses were resting on top of his head. _Why does he do that?_

His eyes widened as Matt moved to the floor and gripped a fistful of L's hair between his fingers and lifted him up. He cried out in slight pain and closed his eyes tight as he was yanked up and forced on his knees, his chin resting on the cushion of the couch. Matt laughed just a little as he moved and sat, legs spread open on the couch in front of L, just enough for L's head to fit. L opened his eyes and saw Matt's hardened member in front of him, and he knew what he was about to be told to do.

Matt arched an eyebrow down at him and smirked. His fingers moved to stroke down L's cheek, his head in between his legs. He pulled him closer by his face until his lips were pressed against the warm skin and he breathed in sharply from the grace of his lips.

"Ask for it."

L glared up at him and remained silent which only made Matt grip his hair tightly. He cried out in pain and closed his eyes tightly as he choked out his words,

"Can I please…?"

"Like you want it."

He pulled his hair tighter and he was sure that some of the strands had been pulled from the roots. L spoke again, his voice sounding as if he were out of breath,

"Please…please let me…"

He opened his eyes and looked up at him weakly, his eyes begging,

"Please…"

Matt smiled wider and nodded, releasing the tight hold on his hair. L lifted himself up more and moved his hands to Matt's thighs on either side of his head, resting them there and parting his legs more before moving one hand to his member and wrapping his fingers around it. His lips raised and soon encircled the head of him, his tongue lapping against the skin and taking in the taste. His fingers moved down to the base and he worked his lips down, taking in as much of him as he could.

A weak moan escaped Matt's lips and his other hand moved to L's head, lightly gripping his hair between his fingers as his hips moved on their own and thrusted ever so lightly. The warmth and soft velvet of the back of his throat rubbed against the head of his member and he couldn't hold in another moan, this one louder. His head tilted back and he bit down on his bottom lip, his eyes closed and rolled into the back of his head. He couldn't control himself, and L moved his other hand up his thigh to his stomach until he was touching the boy's cheek. Matt let him, and a weak moan escaped L's lips as his tongue continued to lap up and down in time with the motion of his lips.

His fingers pushed between Matt's lips and soon his fingers were being sucked between his lips. His tongue wove between L's fingers as he sucked them in until his lips were touching his knuckles. He panted lightly, biting down lightly on his fingers as he pulled his head down more, urging himself deeper still. L moaned weakly, precum already seeping from his own member. Matt removed L's fingers from his mouth in time to weakly protest,

"Don't…don't let me…"

L didn't cease and only sucked harder.

"No…no!"

He gripped his hair tightly and pulled himself out of his mouth, panting as his head hung. He shouldn't have done that…he knew that now…but he didn't care. He wanted to taste it between his lips longer, to have him release. Matt lifted his head back up, still gripping tightly at L's hair, holding him at arms distance away from him. He looked at him hungrily and threw him over on his side and moved over him, his knees on either side of the man as he turned him on his back. He gripped his own member between his fingers and moved it down to the tight entrance.

L's eyes widened and he quickly moved his hand down and gripped Matt's wrist, trying to move him away. Matt only smiled wider,

"Are you going against me then?"

L's eyes hardened, he knew that the other one knew he wanted it just as badly, but the slight shred of dignity left in him protested. Matt smirked and laughed as he moved himself into him slowly.

"Aagh!"

His eyes closed tightly as he felt him enter and he panted weakly as his fingernails dug into the other's wrist hard, but still he continued into him all the way. Soon he felt his lips pressed against his and his own were forced open as the other moved his tongue under his top lip, grazing it. His arms lifted, removing his hand from his wrist, and he wrapped them around him, running the fingers on one of his hands up into his hair, his other arm wrapped around his waist to urge him closer. Their lips parted long enough for Matt to whisper weakly to him, his warm breath brushing against his lips,

"…I knew you wanted it."

L said nothing and only tried to turn his head away. _Why are you so stubborn dammit?!_ He moved his hand and forced his head to turn to face him as he pressed their lips back together. His hips slowly started to thrust, working himself in and out of him slowly, feeling himself only growing closer to climax. Their tongues intertwined and soon L's hips began to thrust in rhythm with the other's. Matt was the first to pull away from the warmth of the other's lips as a weak moan escaped his own. L's fingers wove deeper into Matt's hair and the fingers on his back dug into his skin as he felt himself reaching his peak; the warm friction of their skin against each other was too much.

Matt's fingers moved down to L's member and wove around him tightly, urging him to his climax, and soon four hot streams were released between their chests, accompanied by sounds of pleasure from the man being gripped. Matt thrust his hips forward as he released himself into him and L's hands moved away from him, falling weakly to his sides as Matt rested down atop him; both of them breathing heavily. He lifted his head up weakly and looked down at him, closing the gap and pressing their lips together again. _Why do I always kiss him when we're finished…I don't love him like that…so why do I do it? Why doesn't he pull away?_

He parted his lips with his own, deepening their kiss as his eyes closed slowly, relishing in it for as long as he could. Soon he felt L's cool fingers against his cheek, cupping the side of his face gently as he welcomed such a tender action. After a moment he pulled away though and his eyes opened to let him look down at him. _He pulled away…why am I sad that he pulled away?_ He loved Mello…he knew that…so why was he so upset that L had pulled away? L's eyes were halved down and he looked up at him, his demeanor changed back to normal: the gates were closed now and statuses had been put back in order, which was made abundantly clear as L spoke in his usual tone,

"Don't be late next week."


End file.
